


The Apprentice & Unfortunate

by ugghs



Category: Mandolorian - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bobafett, Bobafett & Fennec, F/M, Mandalorian Boba Fett, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Sex, Slow Burn, Star Wars - Freeform, Tatooine Culture (Star Wars), Tatooine Folklore (Star Wars), fennec shand - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugghs/pseuds/ugghs
Summary: Fennec Shand thought she was left to die on the planet of Tatooine after being betrayed. But fate has different plans..•••Slow-burn!Honestly small summary but I swear it gets good 😁(ALSO!!! IM ADDING CHAPTERS LIKE EVERY FEW DAYS SO STAY TUNED. IF THERES ANY TYPEO’s I apologize and on that note around the fourth chapter I start improving compared to the first three I have. IM TRYING 💀)
Relationships: Boba Fett/Fennec Shand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Fennec’s savior

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Before reading I’d like to mention that this is my first time writing a more than one chapter Fanfic. So I’d really appreciate feedback! This is also a slow-burn/romantic type story. So it’s not all going to be smut. Not yet atleast...👀 But anyway I’d really appreciate feedback! NOTE: Any typos or anything of that sort I apologize some days I continue writing at late times!

A lone woman, one hell of a bounty hunter named Fennec. Laying in the sands of Tatooine taking what she thought was her final breath. Betrayed by another bounty hunter; Breaking the deal they had. But Fennec wasn't surprised, this had happened to plenty of people. She had just put her trust in the wrong person. Her body wasn't exactly reacting to the pain she could feel herself getting weaker by the moment but Fennec’s fresh shot wound wasn't processed in her body yet making it to where she was overly relaxed. Panic didn’t take over her mind, she was calm.

Is this it? Is this how I die? Fennec thought to herself. Her eyes looking up at the fogged sky and the blazing sunlight that slowly settled on the horizon. Her breathing getting slower and harder to clench for clean air. At this point she was so weak she could barely keep her eyes open, they were squinting and slowly about to shut. Her body twitched as soon as she heard footsteps around her. The area she was in wasn’t populated and it was quiet with the occasional sounds of wildlife. At least the wildlife that could handle the heat, whatever they might be. It must be an animal coming to kill me, or better yet a ravager that will take my weapons and leave me to die. Fennec’s mind spiraled through who it might be but she was weak. She couldn’t even open her eyes. The proud bounty hunter didn’t even care, at this point, she was out of hope. The footsteps approached her gradually getting louder.

The man that had approached her leaned down on one knee looking at the sight. He shook his head. Ratched bounty hunters. Leaving her to die slowly. As one in the past, he always made sure to not make his targets suffer in the weather conditions of Tatooine. He proceeded to carry the woman to safety. Fennec felt herself in whatever creature's hands far away from where she laid. Next thing Fennec knew she passed out. Her head falling from gravity had panicked the man. He put her on the back of the speeder bike  
making sure she was secure and sped off from the scene. Worried for her safety he looked back very frequently to make sure she was still alive, the man didn't live far and was at full speed towards his home. The man’s home was small on the outskirts of Tatooine’s many cities, it was a small shelter half underground half above ground. Slightly built like an igloo but out of sandstone. Eventually, they made it to the man's home. He carried her inside his house looking for a space to place her. He wiped all the items off the table with one swipe of his arm. Laying her on the table he lifted her shirt to expose her abdomen looking at the damage that had been done to her.

Anxiety had crept up into his mind, something this man didn’t feel often. He had full confidence that he could save her but he was under a stressful time limit. The woman in front of him was losing blood and losing it very quickly. He began surgery. About an hour into the surgery, the man had put a numbing shot into her arm that will keep Fennec unconscious for a little while longer. The man had towels around the table full of the access blood that came from the wounds. Along with mechanical parts he was inputting into her stomach to keep her alive. At the beginning of the surgery, he had done a very important step to keep her breathing and alive temporarily. All he was focusing on now was to put the better parts in. While he was younger he learned a lot of things from languages to mechanical issues. I suppose it came in handy for Fennec's sake.

As soon as the man was done with the hopefully successful surgery he checked Fennec's wrist for a heartbeat. Good, she’s still alive. He thought to himself. He lifted his weight from his chair and cleaned up his mess from the surgery. Patiently waiting for her awakening. She’ll probably want some food. He thought to himself walking over to where he stores his food. He didn’t have much because he lived alone or any at all. He sighed with slight disappointment. Must’ve eaten all the food, guess I have to go to town. He turned to head to the exit grabbing a black cloak to hide his still unknown identity. He buttoned up the cloak at the front looking at the passed-out woman on his table making sure she was still alright then he set off to town to buy some supplies. After buying some supplies and making his way back to his house he opened his door expecting her to be up but was set with disappointment. He sighed in confusion. Why was I upset that she wasn’t awoken? She is getting rest after all. She needs it. He thinks to himself with a concerning look on his face. Taking off the black cloak he begins to cook some food for himself and the woman. He knew her name and her name was Fennec. She was a fellow bounty hunter just like he was long ago. Back in his day, he heard of her and even saw her a few times but they never personally talked nor did she even see his identity. He wasn’t and still isn’t the type to walk up to others and have a conversation. Unless it was business-related.

After cooking and a lot of thinking the man poured himself a bowl of stew and sat down on his bed across the room. He’d usually eat at his table but it was currently occupied by the resting Fennec. He couldn’t help but stare at her while she was like that. He looked down at his hot stew blowing on it to cool it down and to keep him from looking at Fennec. Not that he cared. At least he repeated that to himself about 50 times. A few days had passed of Fennec resting. The man had put a pillow under her head and a thin blanket over her but he didn’t dare to move her. He was confident in his work and knew it would work but he still had some thoughts throughout the days of her resting that made him slightly worried. It was honestly normal for a woman who was close to death to rest for so long. He usually was out collecting research for his father's missing armor. As the sun rose the man decided to take an early morning walk around the outside of his home. Thinking about plans on how he can find his armor. His house was not in town nor around any living beings so he walked out shirtless with his face showing. He stretched in the morning sunlight taking in the atmosphere.

Fennec woke up from her rest looking around confused. Am I in heaven? She thought as she glanced around the area sitting up not noticing her abdomen or even noticing what happened. But in a split second all the memories came back to her and panic started to run through her blood. Fennec's hands drop to her pants looking for the weapons she usually has but they weren't there. She started to breathe fast. Where am I? She stood up tripping over herself falling on the concrete floor. She groaned. While she was falling her arms caught leftover metal parts on the table making them hit the ground as well as making a loud crash sound. It made her ears ring. She began to lift herself off the floor trying to reach her weapons laid only a few feet away from her.

I need information on where my armor might be. The man thought outside his house. I can't just ask her as soon as she wakes up but I need to figure this out soon. Whenever she wakes up. He looked up from his thoughts frustrated hearing a noise from inside his house. Thinking it was an intruder he grabbed his weapon at the front entryway of his home and also putting on his cloak. “Who enters?” He asked the quiet room in front of him. Noticing that Fennec was gone from the table. Then glancing down to see her almost face-first on the ground. The man laid propped his weapon on the wall where it once was walking over to Fennec. “Stop! Get away from me!” Fennec spoke to the man approaching her. “I-I don’t know who you are but I’m supposed to be dead.” She didn’t remember being carried or hearing the footsteps when she was laying on the ground. Fennec continued, “Did that man want you to take me to him for him to practically kill me again?” She said in a low tone. The man walked over to some leftover stew he made the night before and began heating it not helping Fennec. If she wanted him to stay away he would. He had the hood over his face still looking anonymous as ever.

Thoughts went through her head she practically spoke them out loud, asking twenty questions. Yet the man didn't answer him. Instead, he grabbed a bowl and poured stew into it. He again approached the now sitting Fennec. He handed her the stew while she sat at the table. She repeated one of her questions, “Who are you and why am I here?”

“You have what I want” He replied in a raspy tone with a bit of an accent. “I have what you want?” She paused in thought, not thinking about her injuries they weren't affecting her besides her feeling very light-headed. “I don't know you-” He interrupted, “You know of me. Like I know of you.” He sat in a chair across from her letting down his hooded head. Fennec felt confused and sick. But when he showed his face she felt even more confused. A clone? She thought to herself. “How bazaar, a clone.” She scoffed.  
“I’m not a clone” The man slightly said with anger in his voice instead of the calming voice he had with her at first. “Eat, or you’ll pass out.” He demanded. “I’ll tell you what you need to know.” His voice went down to a calming tone. “My name is Boba Fett. I’m undercover as I lost my father's armor a few years back and I’m looking to restore it.” Fennec took all his emotions quite well at the moment. She knew of his name and who exactly he is but she didn’t believe it. “This Bobafett you speak of died years ago, and what does finding armor do with me?” She took another bite of her stew.

“I saved you from dying, You have information on the Mandalorian that was with you. He knows of my armor and where it’s located. I must locate him to locate my armor.” He continued, “I survived and I’m alive.” Boba Fett had full eye contact with Fennec not caring about her opinion of him being a deadman or not. Fennec’s memories started to come in again as he reminded her of how she almost died. She looked down at her stomach looking for a wound. “W-What did you do to me? I feel no pain–but I was shot. I should be dead.” Boba Fett sighed, he was anxious for the information. He replied, “I brought you back here and recovered you with mechanical enhancements. You’ve been asleep for a week.” He looked at her bowl of stew then back up at her. “It’s a lot to take in but eat or you’ll be weak.”

Fennec was still confused but finally answered his question after a few minutes of eating, “The Mandalorian was with a child and another bounty hunter. That’s all I know”

“That’s all? Nothing else” Bobafett sighed with disappointment, he rose from the table.

“But I owe you for saving my life. In return for saving my life, I’ll help you find your father's armor and return it.”

Boba Fett turned from her comment and glanced at her. “I apologize that I can’t give you any information on where it is located but I can help you out. I am a bounty hunter—“ He cut her off mid-sentence, “I know of you. As you know of me; At Jabba the Hutt's Palace you and I both worked.” He said hoping she would believe it was him. Fennec leaned forward from where she was sitting, her stew already downed. Boba Fett grabbed the bowl pouring her another. Fennec sighed, she really didn’t have much to say she was more confused than anything. Bobafett walked over to the table setting the bowl down in front of her for her to eat once again.

“Eat so you can be in health, then I’m going to check on your stomach.” Fennec looked down at her stomach once again. Noticing the shirt she wore was in her own blood. Bobafett sat down across from her again, “Here take this.” He tossed one of his black shirts to her. “It’ll work for now until you can visit some friends of mine that will make you specialized armor.”

“Specialized armor?” She questioned him. “In case of an emergency the armor you’ll be getting will have access to the mechanical parts.”  
“So you already have it made?” She had sat the shirt beside her finishing up her second bowl of stew.  
“No. You’ll be able to talk to them about it once you’re able.” Bobafett stood up from the table. He walked outside glancing around as Fennec put the shirt on instead of a blood stained shirt while taking it off she had a small glance at her stomach but she refused to stare at it. It would just make her panic and possibly pass out. Fennec was bothered. She felt vulnerable but a sense of safety from Bobafett, her new boss, I mean he did save her from dying and is now keeping her as an apprentice. She was grateful for him and after some time of thinking while Bobafett was gone she started to believe it was actually him. When he took off his hood she was shocked from his looks, he was all scarred. Not that he didn’t look like the clones, he did. Thus why Fennec called him a clone. But he was definitely more unique than other clones. That’s what tied all the lines together. She knew he died in the pit but if it was possible he survived and looked like that. It had to be him.


	2. The adventure begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah, nosey aren’t you?” Bobafett’s low tone morning voice made Fennec jump out of her skin. She turned to see him standing a few feet behind her. “Nosey?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s one huge paragraph! It didn’t align properly and I’ve updated it but it hasn’t shown as updated yet. 🧐🧐

Around an hour later Bobafett had returned. “Come” He looked at Fennec but his eyes glanced to his small bed at the far corner of his not so big home. He took a few steps to get a better look at her. She was asleep underneath his covers. He chuckled then sighed, “Guess that’s what I get for leaving my home. What did I expect?” He walked over to Fennec shaking on her shoulder attempting to wake her. Fennec awoken promptly, she flung herself up with a gasp. Boba Fett stepped back so he scares her as much. “It’s just me Fennec” He spoke her name for the first time in his raspy low voice. Fennec felt a chill go down her spine. How strange.. she thought to herself. “We need to get you new clothing before the sunsets. Get up and follow me.” Boba Fett grabbed his weapon and starter walking towards the don't.

Fennec followed not saying much until they got closer to the city. Fennec noticed he put his hood over him. “Why do you hide your face, Boba Fett?” She trailed beside him as they walked through the desert entering the edge of the town. This part of town was full of merchants and people scattered around asking for money. It didn’t affect Boba nor Fennec. They were used to this city, this planet. It was strange though usually this man Bobafett would prance around in his armor making the crowds part like the red sea. But now we are like usual citizens. Getting shoved and pushed with the crowded but not as much as the others Boba Fett still cleared a path. He looked sketchy- That’s for sure but he did get the job done. After what seemed like miles of walking for Fennec they finally reached their location. Boba Fett turned, “Do not speak of my real name here or you’ll kill us both.” He said in almost a whisper to Fennec. Fennec nodded and scoped out the area they were at. “Follow,” Boba demanded and she listened. They walked through a small crowd until they reached a desk with a creature behind it, Bobafett spoke its language. To the left of the desk, there was a huge metal door. After moments of the creature and Fett talking the door made a loud clunk noise and opened. Fennec followed him into the open door and it looked to be a small black market. “Ah! There you are my top customer!” A voice spoken and caught Fennec’s attention and Bobafett’s too. Boba Fett turned and walked toward the little insect looking man that spoke it.

He had a heavy new york accent and was only 3-4 feet tall. He spoke to the little man but the black market was so loud Fennec couldn’t hear their conversation. Boba Fett lifted his hand and signaled for Fennec to come over to them. Once she made it over Bobafett gave her an outfit. It was red and black. It had a velcro where it looked to be the torso area. Just like Fett said. Fennec took the outfit and looked at it. The place was loud so neither of them talked; they just communicated with their faces. Boba Fett's face read something along the lines of “Is it okay?” It looked like he wanted to make sure the outfit was okay. It looked to be around Fennec's size and she nodded in approval. They started to leave the area as Fennec was looking at her new outfit in her hands. She felt grateful that he cared enough to ask for approval. A small smile grew on her face. Fennec looked up at the man in front of her and continued to follow. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. Once they made it out he spoke to her in what felt like forever, “Anything else you might need?” Fennec pondered the question but she didn’t need anything else from him. “Nah, I’m fine.” She walked past him and ahead of him. “I’m headed back, I’m tired.” He stood there for a moment looking at her walk ahead of him. The sun was setting and the streets weren’t as full. He looked around and walked in her direction. With the streets empty he didn’t have to worry about anybody walking up and recognizing him as a clone so he took a slow walk back to his house. An assistant— A pair of hands I could use. He thought to himself. Boba Fett wasn’t the type to have help, he always did tasks alone. But it was hard for him to do this alone without his armor. His use for Fennec was beyond helpful and he was grateful—relieved she wanted to stay. The company was nice, even if she was only awake for a day. It already felt nice for Bobafett. After a longer walk than Fennec, he eventually showed up at his house opening the door to see fallen asleep Fennec once again. Her new set of clothing set on the table. Bobafett sighed sitting down at the table staring at the clothing he had handed her earlier that day. I need to quit thinking and sleep. He scoffed to himself laying back in his chair to rest for the night.

He was anxious, he felt closer to his armor than ever and this woman would assist him along the way. But he definitely wouldn’t show these emotions to anyone else Boba Fett was stubborn never to show his emotions and was limited with his words. What else would you expect from him honesty? ——— Fennec had awoken looking up at the rounded ceiling. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light in Bobafett’s shack. The sunlight shined in through his windows, he had cloths covering them but they were thin and ripped. Thin enough that sand entered his shack. But to Bobafett it was his home. Since his escape from his death, this is where he ended up and this is where he stayed for years. The place used to look worse but he worked to make it better for his studies on where his armor was located. Fennec looked around where one of his walls caught her attention. There were papers on it hung up on the wall, tons of them. Fennec got up from the bed walking over to the papers. One said “WANTED: Bobafett’s remains.” another said, “Jabba the Hutt killed”. Fennec risen her hands touching the old wrinkled papers. Most of them were yellow and ripped on the sides. Old. She looked at more of the papers reading them. Her hand trailing her eyes. This must’ve been information he studies to find his armor-years of work. Fennec thought to herself. Her curiosity getting the best of her she continued to look at the papers. “Ah, nosey aren’t you?” Bobafett’s low tone morning voice made Fennec jump out of her skin. She turned to see him standing a few feet behind her. “Nosey?” She took a few steps toward him. “They are all over the wall practically asking to be looked at.” Fennec scoffed. His face didn’t have an emotion to her remarks. He walked over to where he last put his weapon picking it up. Fennec's eyes followed him expecting a reply. Bobafett turned towards the door looking away from Fennec, “We will be on our way soon, so get ready.” “Well, I’m already ready,” Fennec said, picking up her weapons from his table. Fett turned towards her once again his eyes signaling her clothing. Fennec felt a chill go down her spine. “Uhh— What?” She questioned him feeling awkward at the look he was giving her, she had never seen him look at her that way. Bobafett cleared his throat, “Your clothing.” “Oh ya, I should probably put that on.” She smiled, still feeling awkward. Fennec looked around to figure out where she put it the night before. Bobafett had left the room to let her change. But Fennec had felt weird, even with the short time together he never looked at her that way. She felt confused while changing. Kinda tight fitting. She thought to herself while putting her weapons in their holsters. She looked down at the velcro that opened to show where the mechanical parts were.

Interesting, I guess it makes sense just in case a malfunction happens. Most people would be upset about having this in their stomachs but Fennec felt beyond grateful that she didn’t have any problem with it. She trusted the man that saved her life and she knew if anything went wrong he would make sure she was alright. She smiled walking out of the house taking her small amount of belongings with her. Fennec looked around for Bobafett noticing he was already on a speeder bike, “That one is for you.” He pointed at another speeder bike. Fennec noticed her gun she thought she lost back in the sand it was recovered and laying on top of the bike. A bigger smile appeared on her face as she grabbed her gun. “My blaster—Thank you” She turned to Bobafett. Now aware of him she studied his appearance noticing he didn’t have a blaster on him at all. “Speaking of blaster don’t you need one?” Bobafett only carried his handheld weapon and not any ranged ones. “I left it somewhere safe which is where we will be traveling. It’s about 4 hours away from here.” Fennec replied, “So about two days on speeders?” Why are we driving to a place just for a blaster? She thought to herself as she hopped on top of hers securing the gun on her back and grabbing her helmet that was beside the gun. Her heart skipped, my helmet too! Maybe He planned to keep her with him after grabbing all her gear. It would make sense for him to go buy something after discussing her helping him out but for him to grab these important tools he must’ve known more about her than he showed. But this wasn’t the time for Fennec to ask questions. She slipped her helmet on and started up her speeder. “Ready to g—“ Bobafett had already taken off and was in front of her. Fennec blinked and let out a chuckle following behind him. What a guy...

—— About an hour into driving felt longer for Fennec. She hadn’t eaten that morning because that man had rushed out of his house all ready to go. I mean he had woken and left. How he must be trying to kill me. She thought looking at him driving ahead of her. At least the wind of her driving didn’t have the heat of Tatooine to affect her. All that was ahead was sand, did this man even know where he was going, and are we going to stop soon? Fennec thought to herself over the humming of the bikes. Boba Fett, ahead of Fennec, had carelessly forgotten that he had someone with him. Usually, he was by himself so he would ride until he was almost passed out. Getting to his blaster and his ship was a top priority. He didn't tell Fennec that they were taking a visit to his ship. He didn’t want her to ask many questions in general. But he knew he would have to tell her this information soon. Whenever she asked though. Fennec didn’t ask Bobafett many questions about this trip which made it easier on Boba Fett. All she knew was he needed his armor returned to him and that’s what she is helping him with. At this point, Fennec felt exhausted. She just came out of surgery and close to death to be riding on a bike for god knows how long. The sun is still blazing on their backs. She shook her head getting fed up with him, She sped ahead of him slamming on her breaks to catch his attention. He noticed stopping beside her, his face with confusion. He turned off his bike. Fennec did the same taking her helmet off, “Are you trying to kill me!?” She said catching her breath while gripping her stomach. Bobafett noticed and he felt a bit stupid but he couldn’t just apologize. He looked around to notice a somewhat suitable area for them to stay for the rest of the day. It was an area surrounded by rocks and It was getting close to evening so they could stay there for the night without getting caught by anyone around them. They were only surrounded by desert, with no cities in sight.

Fennec turned behind her to see what he was looking at as she grabbed her gun. “We can stay there for the night, It’s suitable and safe from anyone seeing us.” Bobafett pointed out the area. Fennec glanced over again. “I’ll also be able to check up on your stomach to make sure everything is going alright.” He started his speeder and drove over to the area Fennec following behind him on her speeder. While Fennec was gathering her items Fett dug through a toat bringing out a tarp and tools. He walked over to the closed-off area setting the tarp down. Since they were cut away from most sand and lower than ground level the space wouldn’t have sand blowing into it. Fennec walked into the area glancing at the tarp. Fennec chuckled, “So you're the type of man to lay on tarps when you sleep? Can’t touch the sand or something?” She sat her gun down beside her feet with a judgemental look on her face. Boba got up from his crouched position, “No it’s so I can check your abdomen without sand getting in the mechanical parts” He wiped the excess sand off his knees looking up at her. “Fennec, lay on the tarp so I can look at it before it turns dark.” Fennec looked down at herself wiping sand off herself to keep the tarp clean-ish. She stepped overlaying on the tarp in front of Bobafett undoing the velcro. Fett sat beside her in the sand looking at her stomach. It soon turned quiet and Fett began looking at the mechanical parts. “Is it alright?” Fennec questioned him. “Yeah, does everything feel right?” Truthfully Fennec felt a difference but it wasn’t anything she could control nor he could. She pondered his question for a moment while looking up at the sky. Bobafett admired her face but he was concerned in her answer. What if she wasn’t okay? He was confident he did everything right but if something was wrong with her and she wasn’t feeling right. I mean she was taking so long to rep- Fennec looked down at Fett, “Don’t look so concerned.” She leaned up from laying down. “I’m perfectly fine, it’s just different.” Boba Fett looked away for a moment. Around other people, he kept his helmet on so his facial expressions wouldn’t show but now it did. He felt embarrassed knowing she knew he was concerned for him. How childish he demanded to himself. Looking back at Fennec. “I don’t want a sick woman with me while traveling.” He made an excuse for himself. Fennec patted his shoulder while getting up, “Don’t worry your secrets safe with me tough guy.” “Secret?” Bobafett whispered as he got up and rolled the tarp up. Fennec had gone over to Bobafett’s speeder and began looking through it. “Hey, do you know anything we can start a fire with?” Boba nodded taking the tarp and setting in on the seat of the speeder beside Fennec.

Fennec moved to the side as Boba dug through it grabbing materials to start a fire. “This will last all night.” The environment starts to get very cold in this desert so they needed to start a fire as early as they could. The sun was setting fast and they needed to start the fire soon. Fennec went to the spot they were just at and what followed her was Fett. He began to set up a fire and Fennec sat close to where he was. While he was setting up the fire she looked over in his direction, “So is this “gun” you're looking for just sitting on a table somewhere?” He looked up after setting a piece of wood down. “No.” “Then where is it? You’ve barely given me enough information to know remotely where we are going” “We’re going to my ship, it’s located where I parked it years ago..” He began to attempt to light the fire. “.. That is where we will find my guns and then we are going to head to a small village where my armor was last seen at.” Fennec nodded, “And you're sure it’ll be there?” “My armor stands out. If it isn’t we can ask around and from there locate it.” The fire lit and he set the matches a few feet away from the fire sitting down in front of it. Fennec and Fett were apart from each other with the fire in between them. It took a few hours for them to set up which meant tomorrow would be a long day and even Fennec knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😌hmmm?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS- This chapter has some naughty naughty btw so just a warning- 💀

Fennec and Fett were feet from each other with nightfall once again coming to visit. Fennec sighed quietly looking at the fire in front of her. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow. A noise took her attention away from her thoughts. 

“You may rest, you’ll need it for tomorrow,” Fett said in a lower tone than usual. “So do you” Fennec created a valid point already. “You must rest, you were planning to go farther than me.” She leaned back on her arms looking over at him. “I probably need to keep watch in case someone sees us here.” Fennec looked around and mocked him, “Look you said it yourself earlier this is the safest place and we are in the middle of nowhere.” She blinked, getting up and walking over to him while he was still sitting on the ground. She plopped down beside him and leaned her head over, “Look I’m right here so you’ll be all safe Mr. I’ll forget about Fennec until she is exhausted.” She scoffed. Fett leaned back into the sand looking at the sky. “Sleep” He sighed. “Am I that annoying?” She smiled laying back into the sand beside him looking at the sky. 

Fetts eyes glanced over at the woman lying not far from him. Fennec looked over, “What?” 

“I believe we’re closer than expected to a city. We can stop there tomorrow for a small break then head out again so you can have a breather.” He looked back at the sky. Fennec laughed looking back at the starry sky, “Yeah alright, A break for me. You're the one that likes to go hours on end without a break.” Bobafett let out a chuckle. Closing his eyes. Even if he was slightly paranoid that someone would approach them in their sleep they were in the middle of the desert not close enough to civilization so it would be alright for at least a small nap. Minutes of trying to sleep weren’t helping him; he turned to see Fennec asleep. How it must be amazing to sleep that fast. Yet he wasn’t the type to unless he was exhausted or under his roof. 

He sighed looking back up at the sky. He quoted what Fennec last said to him in his mind. “You’re the one that likes to go hours on end without a break.” He felt a sensation down his body and chuckled quietly. He closed his eyes thinking to himself, Yeah hours on end without a break. His dirty thoughts get the best of him. For Bobafett this was normal; he would always think things but never sprang into action. Sure he’d get turned on by a girl here and there back in his day but he hadn't in the longest of times. His work and honor were more important than a woman. A simple comment making his mind go through such thoughts made him confused though. Why he felt the way he did. He wasn’t turned on but his thoughts but they made him feel things he hadn’t felt before. He looked over at the peaceful sleeping Fennec. She was more peaceful sleeping than awake. He admired her. Then jerked his head back to reality. “What am I thinking” Fett whispered to himself. This woman is helping me retrieve my armor. I can’t have such thoughts about her, not now. 

He turned himself in the opposite direction attempting to sleep once again. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep looking at Fennec. His attempt being successful. Bobafett had been worried about Fennec from time to time but he couldn’t even admit it to his mind that until he had a graphic dream,

*Boba’s Dream*

“Does this feel good?” Fennec rubbed her hand down Fett's stomach slowly to where his hardened cock was at. Her hand rubbed it through his pants. He felt a sense of relief knowing she touched it but he wanted more and his eyes screamed it. Fennec moved her head down closer to his cock lifting the top of his pants. Her hand released it from his pants. Bobafett watched as she licked his cock, rubbing it with her hands making him feel something he hadn’t felt in the longest time. The look on her beautiful face as she licked his cock was amazing. He closed his eyes in pleasure. Boba thrived for it but he wanted, even more, he lifted one of his arms grabbing her head softly while she sucked his cock guiding her head up and down. “Hey-Hey.” Boba heard a voice but didn’t know where it was from. “Hey, wake up!” Boba jumped out of his skin being awoken from such a dream to be looking at the woman he was just getting a- 

Fennec stepped back, “Sorry to spook you. I woke up early and I let you sleep in but I was already packed up so we would be ready So I decided to wake you.” Panic rushed through Fett's thoughts. I can’t believe I dreamed that How foolish of me that wasn’t- “Are you alright?” Fennec said, strapping her gun to the back of her. Boba stood up wiping sand off of him directly heading towards the speeders losing any eye contact with her. Fennec was confused about why he had popped up and practically said nothing. She shrugged following behind him. He started his bike and took off. “What’s his problem.” She spoke to herself while putting on her helmet. Hmm, maybe It’s because I woke him. He is probably not a morning person. She turned on the speeder and followed behind. Meanwhile, Fett’s mind was going through much worse. He couldn’t stop thinking of the dream he and Fennecs face during that dream. While speeding down the empty desert he looked down at his bulge, he gripped the acceleration. God, damn dreams. He sighed out loud looking back up at what’s ahead of him. The man hadn’t only woken up to the woman he was dreaming of he also woken with a boner but he couldn’t do anything besides ignore it and hope it’s gone by the time it hits evening. Maybe it was the comment she said that made his brain think that or maybe it was what she had commented before they slept. The damn brain of mine. He blamed.

——

After a long drive and long thinking for Bobafett, they finally arrived at the location of the town. They reached even closer to Fett's ship. Fennec, tired as usual had hopped off her speeder and waited for Fett to head into town. 

“What’s the plan?” She asked Fett. Bobafett adjusted the speeders making sure they were in a secure place. Then put his hood on. This type of town was more of a city. Full of bars, hotels, and most of all money. Back in Bobafett’s day, he made a lot of friends here and money. Not that they needed money now but the keys to his ride were here and he knew just the person to find. “There’s a bar somewhere around here ran by a man named Lucid. He has something I need.” 

Fennec had noticed he wasn’t looking at her while he talked like he usually did. Not that she paid that much attention but he was off. She took off her helmet carrying it on her side. “Well let’s go find him.” She walked straight into town looking around. Bobafett followed behind her eventually making it in front of her leading her through crowds. This place was very crowded. Too crowded even for Fennec. She followed him close behind so she wouldn’t lose him. Honestly, he was acting stranger than he did the day before and it was bothering her heavily. Fennec wanted to ask but this wasn’t the right time. Maybe she had become a nuisance? They did have to stop for her after all the day before and practically even now.

Fennec tried to keep up with his pace but he got ahead of her making her bump into a man. “Excuse me” She smiled looking up to him attempting to get around him. 

“No excuse me” A tall dark-haired man looked down on Fennec blocking her way. “Are you lost, miss?” He said grabbing her wrist. Fennec had this happen to her a few times but she was more concerned because she knew that rumors of her being alive were going around. “Did you rise from the dead?” The man tugged Fennec's arm making her panic a little. “Sorry I don’t know who you're talking about!” Fennec tried playing it off and staying calm on the outside. “Where the hell is that man when I need him?” She said under her breath looking around. “Guess I have to deal with him myself.” 

“Huh?” The man that had her wrist questioned her in confusion. Fennec had immediately brought out her knife and had it to his chest. She grew closer to him whispering in his ear. “Unless you wanna cause a scene I recommend you let go of me.” The man tried disarming her. She then leaned down blocking him. The crowd scattered in screams once everyone realized a knife was involved. Fennec had taken ahold of his arm twisting it with a knife to his neck. “See what you made me do? A Shame if you ask me.” She glared to her left then to her right two men were approaching her from either side. She stepped back with the knife still to the man's neck. “Come on Fennec Shand... You're alive and have one hell of a bounty on you. So let’s make this easy.” One man said to Fennec. Fennec hadn’t lost her grip on her knife still glaring between the two men. Knowing the screams and the crowd that had surrounded them Bobafett had to of been alerted and he was. He knocked out one of the guys with one hit laying him down while the other man charged at him. Fett used the sharp side of his stick knocking his skull in the sand. The man in Fennce’s grasp of course was shaking now. Fennec felt happy that he came to save her but now attention would grow on them. 

“About time” Fennec blurted, kicking the man she had at knifepoint to the ground. Boba Fett the ent to approach the man but Fennec disproved grabbing Fett's arm and heading out of the scene. The crowd parted for them as Fett followed her confused on why she didn’t let him approach the man.

They ended up in an empty ally. Fennec looked around to see if anyone was around and released Fett from her grasp. “If we hadn't left then we would’ve been caught. Potentially your identity too.” She stated and continued, “As I speculated, they know I’m alive and they have bounties on me. We need to get that damn key and get out of here as soon as we can.” She leaned on the wall. “Thanks though.”

Boba looked at her and glanced at the people walking outside of the alleyway. “I will make sure we make it out safe and as soon as possible. Try to keep a low profile... We aren’t far from our location anyway.” He lifted his hand indicating for her to follow. As they attempt to sneak through the city the scene of what happened only moments ago had the most attention so that meant it was easier for them to get to Lucid. Wherever Fett might be taking them. Bobafett turned to Fennec, “We’re here, Shand” Fennec looked up to see a small bar. Though when they entered it was much more crowded than she anticipated.  _ “Shand?” _ Fennec had visible confusion on why he even called her that. Guess there’s a first for everything. She shrugged it off quickly making sure she was on guard. They’re entering a bar and she has a bounty on her. If any of these people noticed her there will be a problem so she stuck real close to Bobafett. Almost glued to him. They approached what seemed to be the main bar and Fett talked to one of the baristas. Fennec could overhear them talking she glanced over to see a man, short for his age talking to Fett. Fennec had came out from behind Boba sitting at one of the chairs closest to him. “Ah!- So this little lady is who you're talking about. She looks strong!” Fennec felt complimented and smiled nicely at the small man. “Well thank you—’’ 

“I always knew he had a great taste in women.” You could feel the silence between all three of them. Bobafett almost looked like a ghost. “Uh-“ Before Fennec could speak a word Boba interrupted, “She works for me. I’m her boss.”

“Oh, apologi-’’

“None needed. Give me the damn keys now.” Bobas tone was different than usual and Fennec felt dumbfounded. She got up from the chair smiling at the man that handed Bobafett the keys. Bobafett already set off without a thank you or goodbye. “Thank you,” Fennec told the man. He nodded and winked then turned back to his duties. 

Bobafett stormed out of the bar. He felt a sense of embarrassment.  _ “A great taste in women” _ ~ My ass. He glanced to see if she was behind him and of course she was. He looked ahead heading to another place. A dumb dream and now this. He shook his head in discomfort and let out an unheard sigh. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobafett and Fennec approach an important city. The city is overwhelmingly crowded and they end up running into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I re-read the old chapters and I really hope I stepped up my game this chapter. I’m trying my best to improve each chapter!

Fennec followed behind Fett carrying her gun behind her. Her hands by her sides ready to arm herself. She was keeping her suspicions high on everyone around her. From the event that happened the police patrolling this area will be on them in a matter of minutes. Fennec walked ahead of Fett, He was walking extremely too slow for her liking, “Are we going to leave soon?” Her eyes widened signaling to pick up the pace. “We aren’t leaving yet,” Bobafett’s voice lowered, “I have a place for us to stay for the night.” He walked beside her going through the crowds ahead of them. Fennec was confused. Did we get the keys? Where else would we be headed anyway? Fennec kept her eyes peeled, she was paranoid about being caught especially now and in this position. Not only did she have god knows how much money over her head she doesn’t even know who set the bounty. Was it the bounty hunters she was with? Maybe that Mandalorian did, how selfish. Fennec thought of letting down her guards. Now Fennec was eager to know who it was so whoever came to hunt her she’ll find out soon enough. She looked ahead to see Fett stop in his tracks. 

He opened the door for her letting her go in first. She glanced at the room, unlike all the other places in this city it wasn’t crowded. Only a couple of people were in a small room. It looked like a lobby. Fennec turned back to see Fett walk in. Their eyes met. His heavy-footed self slowly walked past her. Breaking eye contact, Fett glanced at a creature behind the counter. 

“I need two rooms,” Bobafett demanded of the creature. The creature turned towards a wall of keys grabbing one. Speaking in a tonged language Fennec never heard before. She stepped toward Fett and the creature trying to see what’s going on. Boba stepped back taking the key off the table, “Come Fennec,” Fennec could hear a sigh in his voice. One key for two rooms? She shrugged the thoughts off. What most concerned her was the men after her, not the room she’s staying in. Bobafett approached the room he had bought for the night, the fact that they only had one frustrated him. He had just forgotten about that dream he had the night before and now he has to stay in a room with her again. He unlocked the door walking in. Fennec closed the door behind them. “How.. small?” Fennec chuckled looking at how small the room was. It had one bed that looked to be twin size extremely small. “I was expecting it to have at least two beds if they didn’t give us two keys.” Fennec took off her gun, setting it on the twin size bed then sitting on it.

Fett stood in front of her, “It’s all we could get for a cheap price.” Fennec nodded, she had her elbows propped on her knees. She was deep in thought and Fett noticed. He turned sitting in one of the chairs near where Fennec was sitting. I wonder, Is she thinking about the only bed in this room. “You can sleep there, I’ll sleep in this chair.” Fennec looked up, of course, that was random to her. “Thanks,” she glanced back down at the ground. “Who do you think to set a bounty on me?” Silence took over the room. “Could be the bounty hunters, could be the man who originally set a bounty on you.” Boba shrugged looking at his keys. Fennec looked up, “I’m sorry I’m causing you this trouble. Without me you wouldn’t be here you’ll be farther ahead.” She felt stupid, this man saved her life and now she’s complaining about it. She continued, “What— What I mean is I’m helping you. You're my boss and I don’t want you stopping every evening to sleep when we could be continuing— Aren’t we close to your ship?” Bobafett took her words in, he growled, “You've got mechanical parts in your stomach. Which means we must check them often. If it wasn’t for that I wouldn't take breaks often.” His voice caught her attention. “You're not in any condition to go hours on end without rest and checkups, speaking of that lay down I need to check anyway.” Fennec didn’t have much to say. She felt weak in this state. Her body wasn’t the same as before and she didn’t get as much rest from recovery. Sure a few days of rest but It wasn’t enough for her condition. She grabbed her gun propping it on the end of the bed and laid back on the bed. Fett was concerned not only about the way she was feeling but her in general. He felt strange caring about someone, it felt like at some moments the thought of regaining his armor went away just to help the woman in front of him. He walked up to Fennec laying on the bed. She had already velcroed her shirt exposing her stomach. Bobafett turned to pull the chair up to the bed. 

He didn't have much to say mostly because he was keeping himself speaking his thoughts. But he could see in her face she was upset. He looked back at the mechanical things pretending to do some work. “I will keep you safe  _ Fennec _ and I believe you forget who you're working with sometimes.” Fennec looked down at Fett from where she was lying, he cared? Fett continued, “You're strong. Don’t let your thoughts distract you from your job Fennec.” Bobafett leaned back in his chair.  _ I could take my advice.  _ He felt strange comforting her but he knew how she felt. How he felt, without the thing that completes him. His armor. Fennec smiled at him but he shrugged it off. By the time Fennec sat up and velcroed her shirt back Fett had left the room with only one simple word, “Rest.” Fennec laid back in the bed looking up at the ceiling. The man saved her. Not only saved her life but he genuinely seemed like he cared. A blush took over her cheeks while she looked at the ceiling. Fennec rethought the conversation which made her blush more. She raised her hand above her face looking at it. How  _ strange…  _ I haven’t felt like this for a while. It reminded Fennec of her younger self when she was a teen in love. Fennec blinked with confusion, in love? With this man? She thought to herself sighing out loud. 

“How pathetic of me” She laughed at herself. Continuing to speak her thoughts, “I haven’t personally known this man and yet I blush from his complements. How special he might be” She was correct, Not a lot of men in her life she blushed from. As a bounty hunter, she often got hit on but she was never truly flattered. Especially since Fett was talking about something private and important. Which made her think about the situation that happened earlier that day. Not that she didn’t have a bounty on her before but her body was indeed different and she felt like she was carrying down Fett. But his words kept tracing back into her mind. Fennec closed her eyes attempting to rest.

——

Bobafett had walked out from that dreadful scene he put on. He growled at himself while walking down the hallway eventually making it back to the small lobby room. Fett didn’t know where he was going; he just wanted to make sure that Fennec didn’t question his words. Well I can’t go back now I just left. He made an excuse for himself. Hmm, She must be hungry what If I grab food for the trip tomorrow. He walked out into the setting sun. Today was a productive day, I got my keys.. The only problem is Fennec has a bounty over her head. He began to walk down the street looking at the many shops that were closing for night time festivities. The streets got emptier during the evening. Everyone was either settled at a bar or at their own homes. Fett knew he popped out like a sore thumb which didn’t benefit him now. He finally spotted an area with cheap food for sale. He bargained then paid cheaper than the original price. Although with his armor he got a lot more from it. He was feared, all powerful. Yet now he is nurturing a woman. He chuckled. She’s very independent on her own and that’s why he let her help him. Fett knew of her abilities and they even showed back when the hunters attacked her. If he hadn't shown up he had full confidence of her winning. She wasn’t like other women, she knew how to fight, and she was one hell of a fighter. Back in his day he had watched her bring back bounties at Jabba’s Palace and not only that Fett watched her fight here and there. His search for his armor was close and she actually helped him. Fett approached his location again taking in the food.

He walked down the hallway slower than his usual pace. Not that he didn’t want to be there but he didn’t know if she was asleep yet. He still wanted to avoid her questions and his thoughts. The last time she was asleep in front of him he couldn’t help but stare and he didn’t want to do that again along with his dreams. Sleep was the last of his priorities in this situation. He opened the door to see Fennec asleep. A small sigh of relief came from him as he entered the room sitting down the food he had just bought. There wasn’t much in this room to keep him from sleeping. He quietly pushed the chair away from where Fennec was sleeping and sat the chair as far away from her as possible. Bobafett sat in the chair pondering his next moves for the day ahead of him. Not only did Fennec have bounty hunters over her head she was overwhelmed. This frustrated Fett and he couldn’t stand her doubting her true potential. He fisted his hands looking up at the sleeping Fennec. She peacefully laid on the bed with her hands crossed above her stomach. She looked uncomfortable to Boba. He stood from just sitting walking to Fennec. He stood above her trying to figure out how to make her look more comfortable. Fett looked like a kid that had just lost his parents. He didn't want to touch her especially while she was sleeping but he didn’t know how to make her look more comfortable. It weirdly bothered him and he wanted to fix it. Fett looked around for any other blankets because Fennec was laying on the only blanket. After minutes of looking around the room Boba locked the door of the room taking off his cloak and genuinely draping it over Fennec. At Least she could stay warm while she rested. Bobafett nodded and sat back in his seat unaware of how much he overreacted to a sleeping woman.

His challenge to stay awake was quite difficult. He either looked at Fennec looked away and disciplined himself for looking or he almost fell asleep not looking at her. It was almost like a cycle. Bobafett groaned in frustration. His hand rose to his race rubbing his eyes. I can’t sleep. Not here and not tonight. Fennec on the other hand had a sense of discomfort waking her up. Her eyes slowly opened looking at the ceiling then noticing something wrapped around her. Oh a blanket? She thought to herself noticing a scent to it. It didn’t stink as much as it was abnormal to what she fell asleep to. The frustrated Bobafett had caught her attention, she quietly whispered “Why are you awake?” 

Bobafett’s head popped up looking at awoken Fennec. He gulped, “I’m just making sure your alright while you sleep-“ he immediately regretted his words. He not only sounded creepy, he was tired enough to not even speak properly. Fennec took a slow blink, “I’ve slept plenty of times. I’ll be fine.” Fennec said looking down at what looked to be Fetts cloak. Her hands feeling the cloth of it. Fetts eyes trailed the beautiful woman again. The soothing sound of her voice had made him fall asleep in the chair where he sat. After moments of silence Fennec had looked up to see if Fett was okay to see him passed out. “Strange-“ She whispered to herself, “Maybe I dreamed that.” Fennec had gotten up from her sleeping position and wrapped his cloak over Bobafett again. “How you seem much more peaceful and less stubborn while you sleep.” Fennec whispered and smiled walking back to sleep some more before daybreak. 

Fennec was woken by screaming noises. The morning crowds were loud but the noises she heard weren’t normal talking. Fennec already hopped out of the bed she was sleeping in looking out one of the windows in the small room she stayed in. Bounty hunters and police questioning people. Fennec’s heart skipped a beat. “I’m causing so much trouble..” She talked into the window. Her hands clenching into a fist. She no longer wanted to feel useless to Fett.“I will show him I’m grateful.” She whispered turning her direct sight to her gun that was propped on the end of the bed. Soon the words from Boba the night before flooded into her thought, making her feel confident about her state. Even though she wasn’t the same as she was only weeks ago. A human with a human stomach. Fennec grabbed her gun, her hand gently running across it. I must not let the thoughts take over. I’m strong. Fennec adjusted her hair and flipped the gun on her back. She then turned to head to the doorway to be directly in contact with Fett. He was standing over her the whole time which made her almost jump out of her skin. The look on her face was almost like she saw the devil. 

Fennec panicked but didn’t show it on the outside or at least she thought she held her panic in well. “I- uhh” Boba Fett Interrupted her, “Decided to run off when you had the chance?” Fennec felt some relief he didn’t hear her whispers but indeed Fennec wasn’t aware he did. She was still frozen in the same spot watching Fett walk over to the window.  _ Honestly I thought he was asleep.  _ She sighed quietly enough for him to not hear. “Guess we have company..” Boba growled. “Honestly I thought we could sleep in here but I guess not.” Fennec moved from her spot as Fett grabbed his little to nothing items. “Sleep in?” Fennec scoffed. “Since when do you want to sleep in? Last time I checked we were in a rush.” 

“Well now we are.” He slipped on his cloak. “Doesn’t help that we have over twenty bounty hunters after us too, Fennec.” Fennec growled at him, “Don’t have to be a smart ass about it. I didn’t choose.” He walked past her opening the door, “Oh but you did.” 

“I- didn’t!” Her tone risen. Yesterday he was all quiet and now he is being a pain in the ass. She walked to the door curious on why he didn’t walk out. 

“They’re searching buildings'' He answered her thoughts. Bobafett and Fennec stepped back into the room hearing footsteps down the hallway. 

Fennec looked around the room, “The windows we can escape through..” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, you sure Bobafett wants to escape through the window. His ego to big for that😭


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, If you’ve been reading this far I really appreciate it! This chapter has mostly development but soon- soon i promise

“We can escape through the windows,” Fennec pointed out. Bobafett nor Fennec wanted to. Fennec wanted to whoop their ass as she did before but she knew there were tons and again didn’t want to make Fett save her if something went wrong. Bobafett glanced over knowing they were in a hard situation. They needed to escape untracked but he felt pathetic running. Fennec gripped her gun and walked towards the door, “You know, in the last few minutes I realized that we can’t run from all our problems.” She opened it. “Face them” Bobafett followed behind her. He chuckled unheard by Fennec. He was shocked by her escaping comment but as soon as she went through the door it made him proud.

Fennec grabbed a knife from one of her holsters to arm herself. She knew the men would recognize her as soon as they saw her but she didn’t want to run, not today. Bobafett looked down at her taking out the knife. His eyes looking over at one of the men down the hallway. Boba grabbed Fennec’s wrist yanking her into another room. Fennec let out a small yelp from the unexpected tug. “What?” Fennec whispered, questioning him out of frustration.

Boba was still holding Fennec's wrist, taking her close to him. He whispered, “I like that you want to go through the front door but you have to notice there are twenty of them. Without my armor, I don’t think we can make it.” Fennec's face showed disgust. He had a point but she had far worse experiences in the past with bounties. She yanked her hand out of his grasp and stepped back into the hallway. She stepped out there for the whole world to see and of course, 3 bounty hunters on either side of the hallway came charging at her. But something she knew about hunting is that not all twenty are looking to share prices. So they’ll fight with one another over this bounty. 

One man ran at her in her front vision and she took a step to her left making him run by her. She laughed but the man didn’t find her funny. The other man attempted to charge at her but of course, Fett had that man down. In a matter of minutes, all three were down and that means the timers slowly ticked for more hunters to appear. Fennec took an exhausted breath from fighting those two men, “You gotta think—“ Fennec began walking down the hallway. “Why so many men and who sent them?” Her question was meant for Fett. Bobafett had a hunch though but his main focus was to get out of this town and make sure Fennec didn’t get herself in any more trouble than today. By the time he got out of his thoughts, Fennec was against the wall that enters the lobby. She glared at Bobafett signaling him to look at what was ahead. A lobby of 7 guys. She looked back down the hallway were those men located yet? The hallway had multiple entrances and they were found. Bobafett sighed, this was the only true chance to run. He grabbed her pulling her into another room yet again. “Look, we don’t have much time until we are swarmed... We need to leave now.” Boba said in a firm voice.

Fennec turned, “But I can take them-“ 

“I know you can but I don’t need you weak on the trip to my ship. A lot more is to come.” Although this sounded selfish to Fennec he didn’t want to see her injured. He took action, “I’m your boss, Listen.” Maybe that would get her mindset straight. He ended up opening one of the windows in the room letting Fennec go through it then he did. The roof wasn’t too far off the ground and they could be spotted easily so he and Fennec went to the other side of the roof away from the busy roads. Fennec proceeded to jump from one roof to the other doing a flip on to the other building's roof. Fennec looked back at Fett, “Coming?” Fennec noticed he wasn’t able to flip like that so instead he climbed up. Fennec kneeled with her hand out to help him reach it. Once he came up she chuckled. “Once you get your armor you’ll just be able to fly eh?” She mocked him before he could even say anything.

He looked around making sure nobody spotted them then replied, “When I get my armor you’ll look like a child compared to me.” Fennec laughed. “Oh sure, You haven’t even seen me fight to my full extent.” Fennec continued to walk to the next roof over, these roofs slowly getting closer to their speeders. Boba replied to her last comment, “Have to show me someday.” Fennec chuckled, “Yeah if you let me without interrupting.” She looked down to spot their speeders. Both surrounded by men about two around each speeder. She looked at Boba looking for his approval. He nodded, “Guess this is someday” She grabbed out two knives on either side of her thighs. She jumped off the roof grabbing the attention of all the men. “That’s her!” “Get her!” comments from the once surprised men. Fennec laughed, “Amateurs.” The men charged at her not liking her comment. Fennec kicked and knifed two of the men then slung one man she already stabbed into another one knocking them out. The last man took a step back, “Uhhh- Ill let you go for free.” Fennec put both of her knives back in making the man sighed in relief. “For free?” Fennec stepped toward him. “I don’t like the way you worded that-“ She noticed Fett jump off the roof behind him.  _ Not today Fett. _ She backhanded the last man making him drop into the sand. “Told you not to interrupt.” She kicked one of the men out of her way getting on her speeder. Bobafett got on  **his** and they took off from the bounty hunter-filled city. 

Bobafett had worked with some extreme bounty hunters back then but he was kinda surprised by her work back there. He knew her and knew that she was powerful but even hearing about it wasn’t as good as the real deal.  _ Such a powerful woman. Shows her feelings one night and the next she beats up everyone.  _ Not that Fett expected her not to. She was the other piece of him without his armor. Out of all the people he had worked with this woman had filled something he didn’t have before. He cared for her, for her safety and health. Bobafett glared at the sand in front of him and accelerated his speeder. He had been avoiding these feelings and yet he is admitting them to himself. He couldn’t even take them properly; he was angered.  _ I just need my armor that’s all. I’m overthinking.  _ Fennec felt confused about Bobafett in front of her. He kept speeding up and slowing down his speeder almost purposely.  _ Is he okay?  _ She sped up to his speeder trying to grab his attention but he was deep in thought. Fennec looked at him waving one of her hands trying to grab his attention. After minutes, Boba was sent back to reality exiting his thoughts. He looked over at Fennec riding beside him. Fett was confused; he not only never rode beside her he was going slow. He finally realized that he had been like this for a few hours. He looked up to see morning passed and it was almost evening again. How the days went by fast.  _ I haven’t stopped for Fennec yet.  _ He slowed down making Fennec turn her speeder around and park beside him. 

“Is everything alright? You’ve been driving abnormally for hours.” Boba nodded taking himself off his speeder. Fennec was concerned, “Are you alright?” She asked again, approaching him. He was facing his speeder looking at the sand in front of him. 

_ I need not let my thoughts get the best of me.  _ He thought to himself but he jumped out of thought as soon as he felt a touch of his shoulder. He turned to her, “Let’s check on your parts. Then we can continue.” Before Fennec could let out a word he had already start digging through the crate on his speeder. Fennec was confused and she didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t acting the same as earlier. She shrugged the thought off,  _ Maybe I’m imagining things. _ “You don’t have to check while I lay down, here” She sat on her speeder facing Bobafett and un-velcroed the bottom part of her shirt. Boba had turned already in confusion approaching Fennec. “What is this not good enough just lean down and check everything and we can go.” Bobafett hadn’t put that into thought, his mind on everything but that. He leaned down at her stomach level looking at the parts making sure everything was still operating. Fennec hadn’t felt weird with him being so close to her because he was keeping her alive with this. Though she felt like a burden sometimes she knew he didn’t mind. At Least it seemed like he didn’t. His gentle touch around her stomach showed that. She was surprised though a man like him cared for her health. His gentle touch, caring words, and those things he said to her. She felt red cross her face while looking at Bobafett inspect her stomach. She took a breath in,  _ Now's not the time. How childish of me- Why do I act this way?  _ Bobafett noticed the abnormal breath. “Is something hurting you?” He looked up noticing her red face. Fennec panicked, “No, I just-“ She felt his hands grip her sides. His scarred fingers gently running across her sides. Her blushing increased, she tried to say words but she didn’t know what to say.  _ She’s in my hands.. she can finally be mine.  _ His thoughts getting the best of his actions. Fennec kept looking down at him until they were both interrupted by speeder sounds. Bobafett bounced up from his current position looking around. Fennecs blush whipped off her face as soon as she heard the other speeders; Velcro-ing up her shirt again. She threw her leg over the speeder and turned it on as Fett did almost the same thing and they took off. Keeping their eyes peeled for the speeders they had heard before. 

_ They tracked the way we are going it must be one of those bounty hunters from back in that town.  _ Fennec turned to look to see if the speeders were behind her. Yet she didn’t see anything and neither did Fett. They didn’t see anyone or hear anyone for the rest of their trip. The trip lasted a while with no stops. Until darkness came over the desert forcing them to stop and set up camp.

Fennec approached Bobafett dropping sticks into a small dugout pit. He was leaned down trying to start a fire. “There, some more twigs for the fire.” She whipped her sandy hands-off watching Bobafett attempt to light it. He cursed under his breath.  _ I’ve done this a million times and now I can’t? _ Fennec crouched down beside him, “Having trouble?— Here let me help” She put her hand out grabbing the materials Boba just had. Boba glanced over,  _ She surely couldn’t.  _ He chuckled, “I did this thousand of times” His cocky expression disappeared as soon as Fennec started the fire. “You were saying?” Fennec patted his shoulder and stood up. “I have too, many, many times also” Fett had stood from his crouch following behind her to their speeders to grab materials for the night. They were located nowhere special, surrounded by sand-like always. Collecting the materials they sat around the fire during all that time they hadn’t spoken much because of the event that happened earlier. The air was stiff around them Fennec finally spoke, “Do you think those speeders were possibly bounty hunters tracking us?” Her eyes widened looking at Bobafett. “Wait…” She got up and walked over to the speeders looking at them in the dark. Bobafett approached her curious about what she was doing. He noticed she was having a hard time looking at the speeder so he clicked on a light, Fennecs looked on the outside of the speeder examining it. 

“Ahah!” She pulled off a tracker, “Check yours” She flicked it up in the air so Fett could see it then she stomped on it making sure it wasn’t there. “You’d think they would’ve already come after us; they probably will early in the morning so we have to leave sooner than them.” Fett grabbed a tracker off of his destroying it. “Agreed” 

_ Smart lady, I wouldn’t have thought of that.  _

This broke the tension between them. “Let’s cook some food we haven’t eaten in a while,” Bobafett said, digging through the speeders saddlebag. Fennec had already waited for the food over at the fire attending to it. It was already late so they wouldn’t be able to rest. Fennec sighed, throwing a twig into the fire.  _ At Least I got a good rest last night. _ The sand crunching caught her attention. “Just me” Bobafett handed her a little meal. “Thanks” She grabbed one of the knives prying the container open. She turned to Fett, “Need helping opening yours?” Fett looked down at his, “There’s a Lid..” He pointed it out on his container. “Oh…” Fennec blinked feeling a bit dumb but proceeded to eat. Her memories of earlier coming back to her head. Fennec tried blocking them out but the way he looked at her was just—

Fennec finished her food sliding the empty can to the side. She shrugged, laying back in the sand. Fett looked at her, “Remember we can’t sleep here” He scraped the can with his spoon finishing his food.

“I know, Just relaxing for a minute.” She sighed out the sentence. “What?” Bobafett looked at her. “Just wanted to relax but we kinda can’t when we have bounty hunters after us.” Fennec laughed and put her hands on her lower stomach. Bobafett looked at her hands. Fennec's eyes trailed over to his, she raised an eyebrow. Bobafett looked at her face moving towards her from his current spot. Fennec began to panic,  _ Is he going to try to-?  _

“Fennec here, let me check on the mechanical parts before we leave again. We can set up camp a few miles from here.” His raspy voice became gentle with Fennec. Fennec glanced over at him only a few centimeters away from her. She took a gulp as he was close and she never felt the way he did not sense earlier. _Does this man like me?_ Bobafett moved his arm over her and un-velcroed the bottom part of her jacket exposing the mechanical parts. Fennec tried to not seem worried this time. She closed her eyes, _I totally thought he was going to do something. I’m definitely overthinking this. He probably had the same usual tone it’s all in my head._ _Stay calm or he will notice._ Fennecs heartbeat was racing but he wouldn’t be able to notice. She kept her eyes closed and her expression normal. _He is the man I work for. I can’t get myself into these types of situations, how foolish of me._

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters kinda a mess, lmao I’ll make sure to pick it up next chapter. I did skip out on a few things I could’ve definitely detailed more but I really hope it’s enjoyable

She kept her eyes closed and her expression normal.  _ He is the man I work for. I can’t get myself into these types of situations, how foolish of me.  _ His hand touched her forehead making Fennec’s eyes open. She looked at him then down at her stomach to see the velcro was back to normal. Bobafett had kept eye contact with her. It was just dark enough to where they could only see each other’s faces. Fennec's heart was pounding. Her eyes scattered at the scars on his face following them. Breaking the eye contact they once had.  _ A man with such scars...what he must've went through.  _ Fennec sat up making their faces closer then before. Their faces slowly leaning in attracted to each other like magnets. Fennec stopped only a few inches away from his face.

“We probably need to get going before they come..” She whispered at him. He leaned closer to her, “We will in a minute.” His whispers soft. Their faces drew closer with only vivid light coming from the fire.  _ This woman is what I want. _ He leaned closer grabbing her lower back. Fennec felt his hands gently touch her back. He seemed almost scared to touch her.  _ No matter the trouble coming our way I know we will be fine Fennec.  _ Fennec felt his hand wrap around her. He leaned in to where their faces were extremely close. Her heart pounding, was he just going to stare at her? She leaned into his lips gently kissing him. Fett was shocked at first but then kissed her back pulling her in more.  _ This is what I desire. _ Fennec let up from their kiss looking at him. His eyes full of concern. Fett had taken his hands off of Fennec abruptly.

“I’m sorry” he whispered.

Fennec blinked, “Sorry for what?” She leaned close to him again. He was nervous, for a couple of years he hadn’t been this close to a woman or one he had attraction too. Fennec put her hands on either side of his face gently raising his head. She leaned over to his ear and whispered “I kissed you first”

_ Is this a dream? _ A sensation ran down his body as she whispered in his ear.  _ That dream I had-?  _ His hands moved up her legs, practically on their own then slowly up to her hips. Fennec smiled leaning back to where her face was in front of his. Bobafett admired the woman that was so close to him. His hands slid up the sides of her body feeling her. Fennec smiled at him and chuckled, “Your petting me like a petting zoo animal” His eyes looked into Fennecs, “Sorry” Boba was nervous since the dream he had a few nights before. Fennec let down her hands and placed them on his that we’re currently placed on her ribs. “Stop apologizing, for a cocky man you're definitely nervous—“ She began to kiss him and he returned the favor. His arms slowly wrapped around her once again pulling her closer to his body. She felt something on her leg and her eyes looked away from him. Moments after she realized what it was.

Fett replied to her thoughts, “You can fix that for me if you want” He sounded more confident. Like it wasn’t his mind thinking for him. Just like his dream he felt a hardness that was ten times worse than before. Fennec’s face turned red.  _ I wasn’t expecting that to escalate so far. _ Her eyes connected back to his. Fennec placed her lips over his once again. Then whispered in his ear, “Really want me to take care of it, boss?” She climbed on top of him making her way in his lap. Fett felt nervous again. He shut his eyes in embarrassment.  _ Pathetic. Why did I say that?  _ Boba let out an unnoticed sigh.

Fett grabbed her arm that was closest to him, His eyes looked at her lips. Fennec was quite confused and strictly embarrassed.  _ I just went down on him like that he probably wasn’t ready. But he did ask...  _ She felt pathetic and so forth she tried to get out of his lap but she was held by Fett keeping her in his lap. Fett could notice her humiliation but it wasn’t truly humiliating. He was more humiliated then she even felt. But he made sure not to show that feeling. His hand lifted to her cheek. Rubbing his scarred fingers to comfort her. Fett was nervous but his face expression stayed content. He leaned to kiss her lips again, How it felt for Boba Fett was strange. He wanted to sit and just kiss her all night knowing it would soon be cut short by Bounty hunters. Fennec on the other hand didn’t have any words to say for her actions. 

“If we continued we would be interrupted by bounty hunters” His voice let out his nervousness. Fett cursed himself out in his head for sounding the way he did. He hadn’t sounded that way since he was a kid. Fennec noticed and felt pity for him, she moved her hands adjusting his shirt. Fett continued in a more firm voice, “We can continue once we reach my ship” His hands slowly wrapping around her lower waist. Her hands moved from the collar of his shirt to his shoulders leaning close to hug him. “No need to be nervous of me Fett.” Her hands feeling the back of his scarred neck. She stood up from the position she was in wiping some sand off of her. Oh how Fett could’ve stayed like that forever but he knew soon the hunters would appear and ruin that for him. 

“So we are running?” Fennec raised her eyebrow while picking up her blaster. “More like avoiding” Fett was already off the ground putting sand over the fire they had made before. “Once we reach my ship we will have a one shot towards my armor but I will need to talk to a man first who has information on where it’s located.” His heavy footed steps leading over to the speeder. “A town isn’t far off from here If we reach there we will have an escort straight to my ship.” 

“Why didn’t we just leave earlier, We would’ve been on the ship by now?” Fennec's eyes glued on to him as he put things in the speeders saddle bag. 

“We were being followed by hunters that we heard earlier that day. Which means if we led them to where we were located they could get information on our next moves.”

“Okay, but don’t you think they will be searching the towns around here?”

“Wrong, I have an idea but that means losing the speeders.”

Fennec stepped over to the speeders, “And how do you expect us to get to the town?”

“Like I said it’s not too far away we use the gas pedal and have them go west of here they will follow the tracks and be set off in the wrong direction. Not only making them search towns in the west they won’t bother back tracking.” The morning daylight reached. Fennec sighed,  _ Could’ve slept honestly. _

Boba scoffed, “What don’t want to walk a few miles” he grabbed his weapon putting it behind him. 

“Not that, sleep wise.” 

“We can sleep once we reach the ship, I promise.” He said, handing her a rock to put on the gas pedal. Fennec grabbed her helmet and guns. Then made sure her knives were all on her. She took the rock and let it sit on the acceleration watching it drive away from them along with his speeder. Fennec sighed, “Well guess it’s time to walk to the town you were talking about.” 

“It’s only about an hour walk.” Boba said in a bland voice. He began to walk the opposite direction of the speeders and Fennec followed.

She hadn’t really thought of what happened until they both grew quiet. The darkness of the night overtaking them. Her heart started to pound with anxiety. _ I seriously did that, the poor man must’ve felt so uncomfortable but he did- _ She went through many thoughts trying to figure out this man. Boba wasn’t really hellbent on the situation; he was only angry about his nervousness. His eyes darted behind him to check on Fennec. Fennec was staring at the sand in front of her deep in thought. Boba had ignored that. It was out of his control. Eventually they made it to the town. Fennec and Boba had taken a small rest in a bar. It was a very crowded bar so they didn’t speak a word. It was just awkward between them. They hadn’t spoken for about an hour since they left their temporary camp. Then they located the ship, seeking its sight and scoping the area. Fennec sighed, breaking the silence, “Finally!”

Boba chuckled, “No complement for my ship?”

Fennec and Boba were standing a few feet away from it taking in its looks.

She stood beside him leaning over bumping his shoulder, “It’s too dark, looks a bit old and dusty.”

She poked at him, “Just like you” Fennec winked walking toward the opened area of the ship. Bobafett had followed his eyes trailing the ship,  _ I haven’t been here in so long—  _ His hands trailed the dashboard of the cockpit.

“Did you get the inside of the ship cleaned?” Fennec was looking at the controls.

“Yeah, I paid them to also clean the outside of the ship and do some things to get it running by morning.” His eyes are still looking around. Fett's face was priceless; he looked almost as if he was a child in a candy shop. 

Fennec had sat in the second man's chair. Spinning her chair to look at Fett. His comment from earlier taking her thoughts.  _ Maybe he has forgotten.  _ She shrugged it off spinning back around to look at the ship again. Minutes had passed of Fett checking things in the ship and taking in his past. 

His voice catching Fennec's attention, “Come” She spinned the chair around looking at the figured man in the hallway. She stood following him. They both made it into a hallway then into an open room. The room had a decent bed, a poker table and a small kitchen and couch.

Fennec was surprised, “Didn’t know a ship could get much better.”

“Oh it can!” Almost an immediate response from Fett. Fennec's eyes glanced over at him, seeing his happiness. Fennec held in a small laugh letting her face show it. “What?” Fett questioned. 

“You look like a child in a candy shop.” Fennec laughed at him. 

“Haven’t seen the ship in a couple of years from where I last dropped it.” He began taking off his clothes. Fennec felt confused. Fett continued even after seeing her confusion. “Didn’t know it would be in the same spot but I guess sometimes we’re just lucky. Knowing that though-“ He took off his shirt only being in his pants. Fennec blinked at his appearance but listened to him. “—It means trouble is coming our way. Sure we located it perfectly but we have bounty hunters on us.” Fennec was even more confused, “ Suppose you do have a point- They will come here no matter what. So what if we set a trap?” Fennec shrugged, walking over to one of the seats. 

“A trap?” Boba looked intrigued.

“Wouldn’t know exactly what type of trap but something to not only keep them off guard but keep them dead. Whoever is sending them.”

“One of the Hutts” Boba put it bluntly.

“The people I worked for? Really-“

“Just a hunch but I’m assuming they are. Not that many people would come after your head without a decent price and a decent organization.”

Fennec nodded, “I wouldn’t understand why they would want me though.”

“Me neither.” Boba sighed walking over to where she was seated. Fennec looked up at him making eye contact. That scares her, eye contact something that keeps you hooked. 

While Fennec looked at him all she thought of was why the Hutts wanted her. Boba had seen the frustration in her face. His hand felt her cheek raising her head, “I’ll come up with something by morning and you will get your revenge.” His tone was reassuring yet serious. Fennec felt his touch. Her heart started pounding once again. Tears began to rise throughout her eyes. She tried holding them back as much as she could until she snapped. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Fett took her close, resting her head against his chest. Hugging her and comforting her. “Once we find my armor I promise we will conquer Hutts palace. They have debt with me.” His hands rubbed her back. “For the hunters sake they are dealing with you. You're very strong.” He made sure to make those words clear for her. Fennec felt weak even when Boba called her strong. “I-I feel like I’m making everything harder for you Bobafett-“ Her tone slightly upset. “A simple task messed up because of me..” 

“Tasks aren’t always simple Fennec and you know this.” He kept her head pressed against his bear chest. Fennec could feel his heartbeat. Beating calmly, unlike hers. “I’ve become a mess Fett..” She sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes. “But you're not a mess, you're just stressed. I promise you're safe with me.” His emotions coming out in words. He was determined to keep this woman safe at all costs. Fennec's hand felt his scarred chest listening to his words, her fingers trailing down each one of his scars. She was quiet, she quit crying and just had her mind on the scars. Fett looked down to his chest watching her hands feeling his scratches. He felt insecure all of these marks used to not be on his body; His body was once pure and good looking but now…

Fennec made eye contact with Fett. “I’ve lost a part of me too” Fennecs hand trailed down to her stomach. “But I’ve noticed” Bobafett stopped her sentence with a kiss, Fennec leaned in to it. 

_ I’ve noticed over time that it might not be the same. But what I’ve lost made me earn something.  _ Her arms wrapped around him hugging him after their kiss.

Moments of their eye contact had made Fett say something he’d never questioned about himself before. An Insecurity he hadn’t known of till that moment.

Fett had continued the conversation in a whisper, “Am- I….” He took a gulp. “Am I good looking?” He felt humiliated saying this. Fennec's eyes widened,  _ Is he insecure?  _ Fennec was quite shocked that this man who usually had a helmet on cared about his looks? Fett had looked to the side in embarrassment. After moments of silence Fennec replied, “You are to me Fett” She smiled taking her hand to his chin gently moving his head back positioned in front of her face.”Don't feel embarrassed, we will find your armor and take over Tatooine. The place we will soon own.” Fennec felt confident saying this, It made Fett feel even over confident and make Fennec look ten times hotter. His desires had changed. They had changed to this woman; His armor wasn’t the only important thing in his life. 

What moment felt so long yet short got cut off by a loud noise in the other room, alerting them both. Fennec had signaled for Fett to stay where he stood because he wasn’t only showing his identity he was shirtless. Fett's eyes followed, Fennec had left her rifle in the cockpit but she did carry her knives. She flipped one of them out to have at hand. 

“Well!” A noise came behind Fennec making her jump out of her skin. The voice was unusual, not Fetts. She spun around to look in Fetts direction but there right in front of her face was a blaster. “Drop the knives beautiful.” The man had his blaster only inches away from her forehead. Fennec dropped her knife, Her eyes darting around the room looking for the present Fett to notice him knocked out on the floor. “Fett?” She whispered. The man had heard a whisper not making out what she said, “What’s a pretty woman like you doing with him? Especially with such… a big bounty.” The man was younger than Fennec but his eyes were full of lust. Fennec had seen this look a thousand times, men thinking they could touch her without permission. Two men appeared from behind Fennec at the doorway grabbing her arms and securing them. The man had put his blaster back away from her face. Fennec tried to resist but she was too weak. She grunted ready to speak up but the man spoke before she could, “Such a big bounty so many men want but I caught-“

Fennec spit at him, “Touch me and I’ll make sure to cut off your hands.”

“Names Vent, I have a name”

“Screw your name and your men” Fennec tried getting out of their grasp but they gripped her arms tighter. 

“Looks like we will need more restrictions men…”

One of the men cuffed Fennec's hands. Her eyes darted over to Fett again,  _ When will this man wake up! _ Vent had noticed her eyes and walked over to Fett grabbing him by his head, Fetts had dangled by Gravity. “Don’t touch him!” Fennec's voice had risen at Vent.

“Oh I won’t touch him… I’ll touch you instead”

Fennec's heart dropped, something she had feared. Something she had fought and yet this is out of her control. The men kicked the backside of her knees making her fall to the ground. They both walked over to Fett grabbing him and propping him up to watch. Fennec's eyes watch Fetts eyes open. Fett noticed Fennec first then noticed a man approaching her; Touching her face. The man leaned to her level close to Fennec's face. Fett was in a daze. He tried to move but he was quickly yanked back. He looked around relizing what situation he was in. “Fennec?” His voice started in a whisper but rose. 

“Don’t touch me..” Fennec panicked, still unable to move by the pain in the back of her legs. 

Vent replied, “I’ll take my time.” His hands feeling her breasts. Fennec panicked and she had to do something. Her eyes glanced to Fett seeing his eyes opened. Her heart felt even more broken, this man having to see her so powerless. She couldn’t do anything about it. Fennec's eyes were screaming for help from Fett. His hands tightened into a fist. “Don’t touch her!” 


End file.
